Into the Pensieve
by lesblams
Summary: A story about a tragedy Harry sees when he finds a pensieve in an abandoned classroom.
1. The Pensieve

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book series Harry Potter. Therefore I don't own the characters used in the series such as Harry, Luna, James, Lily, and Sirius. I do, however, own Elizabeth Cumming, Ella, and Christine.**

Into the Pensieve - Ch. 1

Harry walked down the hall alone. He had no clue where Ron and Hermione were, nor did he really care. He was looking for a quiet place to study since the Gryffindor common room was a madhouse and he didn't feel like going to the library. He was heading toward the Room of Requirement when he came across a room that he figured was just an abandoned classroom. 'I'll just work here,' he thought as he pushed the door open.

Sure enough, when he got inside the room, he found what he expected: a classroom. But he also found something he didn't expect. Right in the center of the room was a basin that looked like a pensieve. He walked over to the basin to make sure.

Once again he saw what he expect. Right in front of him was the swirling silver substance he had seen so many times during the previous year.

'Go in,' a voice inside his head said.

'Don't go in!' another voice said. 'You don't know whos memories these are!'

'Go!'

'Don't!'

The two voices argued until Harry finally got annoyed and stuck his head in the substance.

* * *

**A/N - Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Yes, I know it's short, it's just an introduction. The next chapter will be much longer!**


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series Harry Potter. Therefore, I do not own any of the characters used in the series, such as Harry, Luna, James, Lily, or Sirius. I do, however, own Elizabeth Cumming, Ella, and Christine.**

Into the Pensieve, Chapter 2

Harry fell through the darkness, something he was so used to doing.

Suddenly he landed. He observed his surroundings. A giant castle to one side, a large lawn that he was standing on, and a huge lake to the other side...he was at Hogwarts. He had yet to find out whos memory this was, so he looked around. He guessed that who he was closest to might be the subject of the memory. His eyes finally came across a girl who looked awfully familiar, but he didn't know why. Something told him to go over to her, so he obliged.

"I know, Ella! It was the stupidest thing that anyone could ever do, even stupider than that Lillian," the girl said, pulling her long, dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. Harry looked at her house badge, thinking she was a Slytherin, but was suprised when he saw that she was a Ravenclaw.

"Hi all!" said a girl with black hair who had just come up to the group.

"Oh, hi, Christine," the brown haired girl named Ella said. The rest of the group waved.

"So who was acting stupid?" Christine asked.

"Ashley," the blonde replied. "Someone dared her to swallow the potion we made in class today, and she actually did!" All of the girls laughed, even though all of them except Christine had heard the story.

Once the girls had calmed down, Ella said, "Elizabeth, you never told us who dared her!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, wanting to know who exactly had dared Ashley to drink the potion, whatever it was.

Elizabeth paused, then said, "Me."

All of the girls stared, the started laughing so hard that they rolled over.

"And - she - actually - fell for it!" Ella said between laughs, tears streaming down her face.

"Yep, retarded, I know!" Elizabeth said, then looked at her watch. "Oh! Seven minutes to class! Time to go, girls."

As they got up, Harry wondered exactly why they would be leaving for class seven minutes early. He followed them into Hogwarts and up the stairs until they made a turn. Harry started to follow, then stopped as he realized that it was a bathroom that they went into.

'I don't think I should go in,' a voice in his head said.

'But it might be crucial to the memory!' another voice said. Harry realized that the second voice was right. He took a deep breath and went in.

"...Lillian," Ella finished her sentence.

"I know!" Elizabeth said, applying eyeliner. "They are SO dating!"

"They're together, like, all the time," Christine said, applying blush to her fair skin.

"But why do they fight so much in public?" A dark haired girl asked.

"Reputation," Elizabeth said, pausing from putting on lip gloss. "One's a Gryffindor and one's a Slytherin." The other girls murmured in agreement.

"Enough chitchat. Ella and I want to catch James and Sirius before class."

Harry followed them as they walked out of the bathrrom, curious to see what these girls would want to do with his dad and godfather. The girls walked three floors upward until they came to the room in front of the Charms classroom. The first thing Harry saw was the sight of his father and Sirius along with Lupin and Pettigrew. Elizabeth and Ella waved to the girls who were leaving, then went up to James and Sirius.

"Hi James! Hello, Sirius," Elizabeth said. Harry saw his father grin at the sight of Elizabeth. SOmething made Harry a little jealous, seeing as this wasn't his mother.

"Hey Liz, what's goin' on?" James asked. Harry could see that Sirius was paying attention to neither; he had his eyes set on Ella.

"Oh, not much," Elizabeth replied, giggling. Harry then heard the bell ringing, signifying that class was about to start. Harry followed the group into the classroom. He spent the class time watching Elizabeth and James pass notes and giggle.

Finally the class got out. He saw James say good bye to Elizabeth...and also saw Elizabeth stand up on her toes and give James a kiss on the cheek.

Once out of the classroom, Elizabeth and Ella met up with their group. They walked out to the grounds, chatting about what happened in class the whole way. Once they got to the grounds, Harry heard Ella loudly say, "Look, there's Lillian. Shall we go tease her mercilessly?" Harry's eyes followed to where Ella was pointing, and he saw none other than his mother.

"Yes, I believe we shall," Elizabeth said, giving the nastiest smirk Harry had ever seen. "Hey, Lillian!"

It was then that Harry realized that all of this time, Elizabeth and the rest of her group had been calling his mother 'Lillian', when in truth her name was Lily. He wondered why on earth they would call her that when he heard his mother speak.

"It - is - LILY!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then walked over to Lily. "Whatever, _Lillian_."  
Lily scowled, then said, "What do you want, Cumming?"

"Oh, nothing," Elizabeth said in a mock sincere voice. "I just wanted to see if you would forgive me and become friends."

Lily scoffed. "What makes you think I would want to do that?"

Elizabeth stared, then said in a shocked tone, "You mean you don't want to be friends?"

"Never in a million years," Lily said, then turned away.

"Oh, well, Evans," Elizabeth said, "I guess that means I can still torture you." And with that Elizabeth snapped her fingers. Immediately Lily was turned upside-down and her books fell to the ground. As everyone on the grounds started laughing, Harry wondered how this had happened since Elizabeth had not had her wand out. Then Elizabeth started twirling Lily round and round just by making her fingers move in a circle. Harry realized that somehow her magic was coming from her fingers.

"Liz?"

Elizabeth whipped around, causing Lily to fall with a loud _THUNK! _"James?"

Harry turned to see his father looking rather angry. He looked back to see that Elizabeth looked rather embarrassed. "Why did you do that to Lily?" James asked Elizabeth.

"She--I--" Elizabeth struggled. "You do the same to Snivellus!"

"Yes, but do you have a crush on Snivellus? No," James snapped.

Elizabeth's eyes grew even wider than their usual abnormal size as she realized what he meant. "James...you...her?" She asked in shock.

"Yes," James replied quietly. "I do like her. I like her a lot."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she said words that Harry knew she would never wish to say. "Well, James, if you like a girl who is my enemy a whole lot more than you like me, then...then I guess it's over." With saying that, Elizabeth ran from the grounds, hoping no one would see her tears. Ella followed her, giving James a rather dirty look as she passed. Harry ran to catch up with the two. When he did, he saw that Elizabeth looked a wreck; her face was covered in tears and smeared makeup; nearly all of her dirty blonde hair had come out of the ponytail and was now hanging all around her face; part of her robes looked torn, as if she had snagged them on something while running. Ella had her arm around Elizabeth, trying to comfort her.

Finally Elizabeth had calmed down to the point where she could talk.

"How could he do that to me, Ella? We've been dating for a year! I was in love with him!"

"I dunno, Liz. I really dunno," Ella replied.

"And how could he like _her _more than me? She's a PRAT!" Elizabeth screamed. Harry felt his blood boil at hearing his mother being called a prat.

"I know, Liz, I know," Ella said.

"Don't call me that, Ella. James called me that," Elizabeth told her friend.

"Okay," Ella said, understanding.

Elizabeth wiped her huge, protrubing eyes. "So now what do I do? I'm boyfriend-less."

Ella thought for a minute, then said, "You know that guy Edward? I think he likes you."

"Edward?" Elizabeth pondered. "Hmm...Edward. Yes, he might be a good boyfriend. He used to be Christine's boyfriend, am I right?"

"Yeah," Ella answered. "I don't think she'd mind, though. That was all the way back in third year."

"I'll ask her just the same," Elizabeth said, pulling her dirty blonde hair back into its ponytail. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, let's," Ella said, and the girls walked toward Ravenclaw tower.

Harry felt himself soaring through darkness as he realized that the memory was over. The next thing he knew he was in the classroom he found the pensieve. He shook his head to sort out his thoughts. His first feeling was pity: pity for Elizabeth, pity for her having to go through the heartbreak that she did. The second and stronger feel was anger. He was angry at Elizabeth for picking on his mother so much (he was absolutely sure that that was not the only time Elizabeth had teased Lily). He walked out of the classroom muttering nonsense about this anger and also wonder why Elizabeth looked so familiar. He continued down the hall until he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a girl with waist-length dirty blonde hare and overly protrubant eyes.

"Hello Harry!" Luna Lovegood said.

"Hi," Harry said distantly as Luna passed. He had just realized why Elizabeth looked so familiar.

Elizabeth Cumming was Luna Lovegood's mother.

**A/N: Well, it's done! Yes, it's done. This is all I wanted to do for my first fanfic. Please review! Anyone who does (granted they didn't flame) gets an automatic cookie of their favorite flavor. If you don't like cookies, well, pick a candy from the leftover Halloween candy.**


End file.
